Long,Cold Night
by MissMoxleyAmbrose
Summary: Sarah and Stephen find themselves without power on a cold winter night but quickly find a way to keep each other warm.My first smutty fanfic,don't judge me for my dirty mind.I hope y'all enjoy it ;-) P.S. I apologize for the 2 or 3 typos,my bad.


It was Christmas holidays and Sarah and her boyfriend Stephen,aka Sheamus to WWE fans,were sitting together on the couch watching a Christmas movie that they both have seen a hundred times. But they didn't care,as long as they were together,which was rare seeing as how he's on the road so much,but their love for each other has never faltered.

''Hey Stephen?''

''Yes,love?''

''We've seen this movie a hundred times. Let's do something else.''

''But babe,I love this movie and more importantly,I love sittin' here wrapped up in a blanket watchin' this movie with you,my sweet.''

''Okay.''She smiled and nestled her head on his chest,smelling his wonderful smell,and watching the movie.

''I'm gonna get some hot chocolate,you want any Stephen?''

''I would love some dear.''

She got off the couch,legs freezing without a blanket over them,seeing as she was wearing one of Stephen's shirts and nothing else.

Stephen watched her as she went into the kitchen,watching her legs and butt. God he loved her. He knew that he was going to marry her.

Sarah made the hot chocolate up in Stephen's favorite mug,it was green with clovers all over it and put it in the microwave along with her own and stood there for the minute it took to get hot. She was thinking about Stephen and how much she loved him.A smile automatically went to her face and her heart fluttered.

''I got the coco,babe.''As she said this the electricity went off.

''Bloody hell.''Stephen cursed,but didn't sound too upset.

''Aw Stephen!We're gonna freeze!''Sarah giggled as she made her way through the darkness to Stephen. And as clumsy as she is,she trips over the coffee table and coco goes flying.

''Shit!I didn't spill any on you did I? I hope it doesn't stain the floor.''

''No you didn't. And It's okay sweetie,it's hardwood,I'm sure it'll survive.''He laughing a little.

''Hey don't laugh at me,I can't help it if I'm a klutz.''She said as she sat down next to Stephen and fumbled for the blanket.

''I know love,I'm sorry. In my defense,that's one of the things I love about ye.''

'' Good. Jeez I'm freezing!It's got to be below freezing out there.''She said as she snuggled up to Stephen.

''I know.I'm freezing me balls off.''

Sarah giggled.

''You won't be laughin' like that when we find there's damage and we can't have any kids.''He too was laughing a little.

''I'm sorry baby.''She said as leaned in to kiss him.

''You know,I could warm you up there if you want.''Sarah said in Stephen's favorite voice,for he knew what was going to happen when she used that particular voice.

''I wouldn't mind that one bit,love.''

''Okay.I'll go find some candles to make it more romantic.''She got up,straddled him,and kissed him hard.

''Just a little taste of what's to come.''She went on her journey for the candles.

Stephen could feel himself harden at the thought of what was going to happen tonight.

Sarah found the candles and a lighter and made her way back Stephen,every inch of her body tingling.

She got down on her knees in front of the coffee table to light candles. She the knew how much it turned on Stephen when she was on her knees.

''That's better.''She said as she got up and went over to Stephen.

''You look beautiful in candle light,love.''

''So do you.''She said as she straddled him again.

They kissed,Stephen's tongue fighting hers for dominance. She tore his shirt off and started kissing him all over his neck,chest and stomach. She then hopped off him and got down on her knees in front of him,unzipping his fly,a little moan of happiness coming from him as he knew what she was about to do to him. She got his jeans unzipped and unbuttoned,revealing his thickness coming through his boxers. He stood up and took them off and sat back down. She grabbed his manhood and started stroking. She loved doing this because it gave her a sense of power,and she liked that.

Stephen started to moan and growl.

''Oh baby,y-yes,that's perfect,oh love.''He pushed her red hair away,behind her ears and continued to moan.

''Oh sweetie,stop,I don't wanna come right now,oh.''

She continued her assault. Then she quit just before she knew he was gonna come.

''Now it's my turn,love.''Stephen said as he pulled his shirt off of her body,revealing the only thing she was wearing underneath was a little thong.

Her nipples were erect because it was so cold. He sucked and licked each of them,she was moaning lightly. He kissed them,then her stomach,then her neck and finally kissed her hard on the mouth.

''Now for the best part.''He said as he lowered her to the couch and pulled off her thong. She kept her legs closed playfully.

''What's the password.?''She giggled.

''Sarah is the most amazing lover ever?''He smiled.

''Damn.''She opened her legs,revealing what Stephen had been craving all night.

He licked her pussy up and down,teasing her a little. He settled on her clit and after a minute of licking and sucking at it,he began to move his thumb over it.

''Oh Sarah,ya taste so good.''He started licking again and she felt herself nearing the edge.

''Oh Stephen!''She she didn't want to come now either,she wanted to wait until he was inside her.

''Oh stop,I can't take it anymore!''

He stopped and they began to kiss. She could feel his hardness on her stomach. He slid into her,thrusting in and out,both of them moaning in intense pleasure,both of them close to ecstasy.

She came first. Her moans muffled as she hung on to Stephen's shoulders, he didn't stop.

Finally he emptied his warmth in her,arching his back,almost growling.

''Oh baby,I love you.''Stephen said as he pulled out of her.

''I love too Stephen,so much.''

They laid there,wrapped in each other's legs,holding onto one another. The power came back on but they didn't pay attention,they wanted to keep each other warm all night.


End file.
